Broken
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: Pregnant by a guy I'd like to kill. Nice. Isn't life just so peachy? Too bad murdering a fellow comrade is considered a crime...but then again, that might not stop me.


**_A/N: I changed the story a bit. Sorry. I had gone over the original and just didn't like it, so here you are._**

Chapter one

I wanted to become invisible.

Why me?

I felt sick to my stomach, and it wasn't the baby causing it either.

Tears stung my eyes, and I fought them viciously because I wasn't going to cry.

His arm around her shoulder looked so natural, as if it belonged there.

I saw her ex from the corner of my eye and watched as he shoved his way out of the crowd. I didn't blame him.

My head began to feel light, and my vision blurred.

I had to leave. This was taking too much of a toll on me.

I turned and moved my way through, to the back.

I felt eyes on me and knew he was watching. I was tempted to flip him off, but I just didn't want to waste any time or the effort that could be used to my getting out of here.

He used me.

I stumbled a moment, but caught myself just barely as I squeezed through the barrier of ninja and civilians alike.

It was a widely celebrated event.

Neji Hyuga and Temari of the Sand.

Their union would strengthen then bond between Leaf and Sand.

I sighed and stretched a bit. I was only now in the second trimester. No one but Sakura and Lady Hokage knew about the baby but they didn't know who the father was since I didn't want anyone to know. I just told them that he was from one of my solo missions, and I had been drunk. They believed me.

When I missed my period, I knew. I have never once missed my period. It's always been predicatable. Always.

I didn't go to Sakura until three weeks later. She only confirmed what I knew.

She offered to get rid of it, but I didn't take her up on that offer. The baby is my only family. I don't know of the whereabouts of my parents, or even if they were still alive. I was left at the gate as a newborn and brought up by myself. I was given an apartment at five and left to fend for myself, except they gave me food on a weekly basis.

I knew I wanted to become a ninja when I learned about Tsunade. She is one of the worlds strongest and I was going to be just like her. I enrolled myself at the academy and my fate was sealed.

As a Jonin, I was almost always away on missions. I knew that in about two weeks, I was going to be given much less missions and eventually a team of Genin to train. Fun, huh?

I rubbed my tummy.

I had a slight curve where the baby was, and it was only going to get larger. I couldn't wait.

Sakura and I had already gone shopping for maternity clothing. It was really fun, surprisingly. I also had a crib and some baby clothing, along with diapers and I moved out of my one bedroom apartment into a three bedroom apartment. Maybe the baby would want a sibling someday.

I didn't want Sakura to tell me the sex of my child so I painted the room a unisex color. Green.

For names, I was thinking, maybe Hinote for a girl and Mizu for a boy.

I had stopped training with Neji after the time we had sex. I also haven't been on a mission with the team either. I was just so busy with missions and when I found out about the baby it was during a mission. I knew that if he found out about the child, he might try to make me get rid of it. With his Byakugan, he'd be able to detect the chakra within the baby.

I was going to have to talk to the Hokage about being switched onto another team.

I didn't think I could ever face Neji again. Not after this.

I wanted to drive a kunai into his heart....if he even had one...it would surprise me if he did.

I don't think I was ever going to tell anyone about the baby, at least not until it was too late, when the pregnancy was more clear.

I walked home.

* * *

"I don't want to go Lee." He looked like a forlorn puppy with those eyes.

I sighed.

"Please Tenten! It would mean a great deal to Neji and Temari!" He went to his knees, begging.

"Lee...really, I don't feel so well."

"You are sick?!" He looked alarmed, and I had to stifle a giggle.

"No, just tired, and my feet hurt." He jumped up and swept me into his arms. I let out a shriek of alarm.

"Then I shall carry you!" He exclaimed. I barely had enough time to shut the door and lock it before he took off.

In only ten seconds we were there. At Neji and Temari's engagement party.

Everyone was there. Not as many people from the announcement but everyone that mattered. Their friends and teammates. Her brothers were sitting off to themselves, brooding. I knew that they didn't really like this arrangement, but they'd have to get over it.

I saw even Shikamaru. Ino probably dragged him.

He sat off by himself.

I climbed out of Lee's arms. "I'll be around. See ya later."

I walked over to Shikamaru and sat down across from him.

"How are you?" He lifted a brow before taking a deep drink of his sake.

"I've been better." I nodded in agreement.

"So I take it, Ino forced you to come? Lee carried me here."

"You got something against Hyuga?" I crossed my arms, rubbing them a bit to warm them.

"If I said no, I'd be lying."

"What did he do to you?" _**Got me knocked up.....**_I had to keep from laughing.

"We had a disagreement the other day is all...." I looked over to where the once love of my life sat. He looked happy. So unlike him. He usually had a look of indifference on his face. That was his norm. Temari looked peachy too. "Weren't you and her dating? What happened?"

"The ninja council of both of our villages." He snarled, and drained the cup dry before lifting his hand to signal for a refill.

I nodded. I felt for him.

"Well, I'm going to visit with Sakura. See ya later?" He shrugged and I got up and left.

The pinkette in question was laughing at some joke Kiba had said.

"Sakura?" I spoke quietly once she stopped laughing.

"Oh! How are you doing?" I smiled.

"Okay I guess." I rubbed my arms again, I just felt so cold.

"Ah." She nodded. She looked thoughtful, but when her name was called by Hinata and Naruto both, she walked off.

I found myself alone. As always.

I sighed and walked outside, headed home.

The air was cool and crisp. I shivered when a cold breeze touched me. When I got a block away from the party, I heard footsteps.

Friend or foe....I wasn't sure which.

I contemplated taking out a kunai to arm myself.

When a pair of strong arms wrapped around me I stiffened and bristled.

His breath caressed my ear.

_**Neji.**_

Taking out the kunai still seemed like a nice idea, just in case he got a little too fresh with me and stepped out of line.


End file.
